Proffessor Potter and the Potions Master
by lifeis2boring
Summary: [i could not think of anything lamer for the title] Basic Harry teaching at Hogwarts snarry. i will write more if you want.


Neville Longbottom leaned back in his chair, grinning enthusiastically. "Fantastic, Harry. Fantastic."

"Is that a yes?" Harry replied, slightly shaken by his old school friend's response.

"Of course, of course. With the practice you've had, I would be a fool not to accept you." Neville leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear "Snape might not be too pleased though."

Harry chuckled in reply. "No, I don't think he will." He paused for a moment, lost in thought. " So Headmaster, when do I start?"

Harry stared at his new office. He felt attached to the old room, despite the many evil and grotesque beings that had lived in it [with the exception of Remus Lupin, of course.

He layed his suitcase on the desk and walked into his quarters. He'd never been into a teacher's quarters before. His were surprisingly bare. The only furniture in the room was a double four poster bed and lamp. He flicked the lamp on with his wand before he layed down on his bed and sighed.

"Hogwarts is my home" he muttered to himself, in an attempt to reassure himself that the decision he made was the right one to make.

Despite Neville's enthusiasm for Harry becoming the new defense against the dark arts teacher, the man was unsure. He had taught his fellow students spells and charms in the DA, but that was during the war. Somehow he doubted that the new Hogwarts students would find defending themselves against Cornish pixies just as necessary now that the war had ended.

"Knock Knock" came a voice from the doorway. A woman with brown bushy hair stood in the entrance, her arms filled with books.

"Oh hello Hermione" Harry smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I wanted to see how you've been going so far" the woman took a step forward and he books tumbled out of her arms.

"I don't see why you don't just use magic to carry those"

"Umm…well yes." Hermione flicked her wand and the books piled themselves in mid-air. "Anyway, Harry. I heard they were looking for a new head of Gryffindor. I suggested your name to Neville. He asked me but since I'm already taking charms and transfiguration…I don't think the time turner can handle that aswell.

"What? Why isn't McGonagall doing it?"

"She resigned, Harry. Thought you knew. Originally she was only going to drop her transfiguration classes, as you know, but her health is taking its toll I'm afraid."

Harry nodded. "Hang on, me. A head of house? You've got to be kidding!"

"Oh come on Harry, I know you'll do a good job. You always do."

Harry's face went white.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said.

"Snape's head of Slytherine."

"So?"

"Well I've already stolen his dream job, now I'll have to work WITH him."

Hermione laughed slightly. "You'll be fine," she said before leaving the room, her books following eagerly behind her.

Neville came in only moments later to offer him the job. Since there was no one else to take it, Harry unenthusiastically accepted.

It had been one year since Harry and his friends had finished their fourth year. It seemed to him quite odd that all of his friends had decided to stay at Hogwarts as teachers. The positions had become available almost instantly after the war due to the large number of teachers that had been wounded or had died in the last battle.

It was the first day of classes and the great hall was buzzing with excitement. Ron hurried up to the teacher's table, broomstick in hand, and a big grin on his face.

"Guess what?" he said cheerfully.

"What?" Harry replied, sleepily.

"Snape is a coffee addict!" Ron beamed waving his broom around.

"Watch it!" Harry said. " You'll poke someone's eye out".

Ron had been given Madam Hooch's old position as Flying Instructor, so naturally he believed that being seen by his students without his broom would make him seem vulnerable.

"Why is that so amazing?" Harry continued.

"We can put a sleeping potion in his coffee. So instead of waking him up, it will slow him down" Ron laughed loudly and several students turned to look at him.

"Ron that is ridicules. Not only is Snape the potions master and he WILL notice a sleeping potion in his coffee, we are teachers now."

Ron looked at Harry sulkily before muttering "your right"

"We can switch it to decaf though" Harry said trying to make his friend cheerful again.

"What are you two Griffindors muttering about?" Snape's voice ceased Ron's giggles and caused him to gulp loudly.

"P.P.Proffessor…good morning" he stammered.

"Weasley, I suggest you take your seat before someone looses an eye" he said nodding towards Ron's broom.

Ron nodded nervously before walking around to the other side of the table to find his seat.

"Oh and Potter," Snape spat, " I would like to have word with you later on today. Perhaps you can come down to the dungeons before period four?"

"Yes, sir. I'll just check my timetable…"

"You have a spare, Potter. See you then." He hissed in reply.

"Ron, if you don't see me at dinner, you should probably call the ministry's magical forensics department."

Harry first classes went well.

He told his first years the story of quirrel hiding Voldemort under his turban, highlighting the brilliant ways that Proffessor Granger and Proffessor Weasley helped him to discover the truth and stop the Dark Lord from returning to power.

His first years loved him.

His third years were just as eager to hear his stories, so Harry told them about Proffessor Lupin and his amazing classes, and describing, in detail, what Snape looked like in their headmaster's grandmother's clothes, promising to teach them how to repel bogarts later on in the year.

His third years loved him.

His seventh years were surprisingly exited to have his as their teacher. Only being a year younger than Harry, the new professor knew most of them already.

Son naturally, his seventh years loved him.

By the time fourth period came around, Harry was in an exceedingly good mood. The only thing that could spoil his day was a trip to the dungeons to see professor Snape.

"I just had a class of very talkative first years, Mr. Potter," Snape began "and do you know what I discovered?"

Harry shook his head, hoping that Snape didn't also have his third years, especially since the image of the potions master in a vulture stuffed hat wouldn't be likely to leave their minds for some time.

"Even after the Dark Lord's demise, Harry Potter is still our celebrity." He smirked. "You know how much a wanted that Defense Against the Dark Arts job, Potter. But you…you deserve it."

Harry froze. Did Snape just say what he thought he just said?

"Congratulations. I look forward to seeing the look on your face when Slytherine wins the house cup."

"Umm…thank you, sir" Harry managed to choke out, still shocked by his old potions master's sudden…. well kindness wasn't the right word.

"No need to call me sir. We are both teachers now. Severus is fine…or Snape, if you prefer."

"Well, ehm, thank you…. Severus" Harry turned and left the room. Just slow enough to see the edges of Snape's mouth twitch upwards.

Harry left the dungeons feeling strangely at ease. His students loved him, his friends worked with him and Snape…Severus…was

"Harry!" Hermione called out from behind him, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere. There's a teachers meeting at 5 tonight, in the staff room. Don't be late. Oh look at the time. I have to go." She hurried off in the other direction with out a second glance at Harry, her books still trailing after her, looking a little exhausted.

Harry arrived much too early for the staff meeting. He spent around 10 minutes alone in the staff room before the door suddenly opened and Snape strode through, looking like his usual displeased self.

He walked over the table and sat directly across from Harry, leaving forward until their noses were only inches apart.

"Are you aware, Potter, that I take every single class for potions?" He hissed

_oh crap_ Harry thought.

He shook his head.

"I just overheard a wonderful conversation between two third years about an incident with a bogart in your third year."

Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap 

"Do not spill any of my secrets to your little admirers, especially if I wasn't around when they happened." He leant back in his chair and spoke again. "So, how are you finding Hogwarts on the other side?"

"Umm well, it's quite good really. A little odd working for Neville, but that's to be expected."

Snape chuckled quietly. Yes, that's right. Snape chuckled.

Harry smiled a little in reply.

Proffessor Flitwick, one of the few teachers, other than Snape, which still remained at Hogwarts, came through the door, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, Neville and Proffessor Trelawney.

Ron and Hermione took the seats next to Harry, abruptly ending the conversation between him and Snape. Trelawney took a seat besides Snape and insisted on reading his palm.

Moments later she let out a "Ha Ha!" which caused most of the room to roll their eyes in unison.

"What is it Sybill?" Snape asked impatiently.

"You will find someone old in your life but you will see them in a way."

Snape yanked his hand back before glancing briefly at Harry. Harry noticed the glance and shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

That night, Harry was finding it difficult to sleep. He could not get the potion masters smile out of his mind; the way his mouth twitched when he used his first name, the way he laughed when Harry thought of Neville as headmaster and most of all the look he gave Harry after Trelawney's prediction.

The part the worried Harry the most, wasn't Severus' kindness, but the fact that Harry was starting to notice the man, physically. Harry couldn't get the image of his long arm stretching out to cast a spell, or when strode majestically down a hallway or when … Harry sighed. Severus Snape was beautiful.

_This is going to be interesting_ Harry thought.


End file.
